


秘银之眼采访：新人冒险者对光之战士印象大揭秘！

by Crimson_Aureliae



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 给某个光之战士
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 16:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Aureliae/pseuds/Crimson_Aureliae
Kudos: 3





	秘银之眼采访：新人冒险者对光之战士印象大揭秘！

让我们暂时先放下战争的烦扰，来聊聊名人的八卦吧！听说最近各地崛起了几支比较固定的冒险者小队，一度成为艾欧泽亚抢手的雇佣对象。这让记者感到十分好奇，因为他们都是非常年轻的冒险者，据说也才刚开始冒险不久，却拥有令人称道的实力，这背后是否有什么隐情呢？接下来就请你跟随我们的步伐，一探究竟吧！

经过记者的初步调查，发现他们竟然都经过了光之战士——那位已经不知所踪许久的英雄的悉心指导！奇迹的是，这些队伍在接受指导后，队伍成员几乎没有过变动，这在一般情况下可是非常少见的。这究竟是怎么回事呢？除此之外，在谈话中，记者发现这些光之战士的徒弟们还知道更多关于英雄的故事，决心深入采访。

记者负责联络沟通，将分散在各地的这些冒险者们聚集起来，一开始大家还显得有些拘谨，在采访和提问的引导下，在酒精、美食、怀旧和思念的作用下，光之战士不为人知的一面在喧闹的讨论声中渐渐明晰起来……

【以下采访记录为保护个人隐私，对身份均进行了虚构及模糊处理】

** **

** **导师自称大毛熊，称豆芽们为小熊崽** **

猫魅族冒险者：嘿，还记得吗，他可喜欢叫我们小熊崽了呢！

众冒险者：对对，他还叫自己大毛熊！（大笑）

拉拉菲尔族冒险者：在我的眼里，他就是像爸爸一样的存在呢。

精灵族冒险者：什么！明明是妈妈！

（众冒险者因为像爸爸还是像妈妈而激烈地讨论起来。）

拉拉菲尔族冒险者：他总是在发现我们偷懒的时候凶我们，黑着脸的样子很可怕，简直就是严厉的父亲！难道他没有凶过你们小队吗？！

精灵族冒险者：怎么可能！呲牙咧嘴的表情我们可看了不少。但是严厉的母亲不也可以这么做吗？

记者：这可真是少听的说法，过去面向领导人和士兵的采访较多，普遍的说法是他是个随和的人，原来面对后辈是这样的严格。

鲁加族冒险者：说起偷懒，他自己不也经常偷懒，被我们发现的时候反而理直气壮地反过来凶我们，从这点看他比较像父亲。

猫魅族冒险者：确实是这样，他简直太喜欢捉弄人了……别的不多说，就只提一个：大家还记得那只精金龟吗？（酒馆右侧的冒险者们大声附和。）

精灵族冒险者：他刚收养那只龟的时候正好在指导我们小队，你们肯定想不到他有多过分……当时还是夏天的下午，他让那只龟追着我们，在乌尔达哈城内跑了三圈啊！（酒馆内哄堂大笑。）

拉拉菲尔族冒险者：就冲着这股调皮的劲，他更像爸爸才对噢。

人族冒险者：可是他真的很啰嗦哎……比如说上午黑完脸之后的唠叨可以持续整整一个下午，要是跟他一块吃还得接着念，我们队背地里都喊他啰嗦熊妈妈……

敖龙族冒险者：这倒是真的，他的手工活做得比我妈还好，我们破掉的布料或者皮料装备都是他一针一线缝起来的，铠甲也是他教我们保养，途中还是絮絮叨叨些关于修补保养装备武器和省钱之类的话题。

记者：不管是像妈妈还是像爸爸，从你们的对话中可以看得出来，他对待你们就像对待自己的孩子一样好呢！

人族冒险者：嗯……这个我同意，不然怎么会叫我们小熊崽呢。

鲁加族冒险者：只是他是不是大毛熊还有待商榷。（酒馆里洋溢着愉悦的气氛。）

** **慷慨又吝啬的光之战士** **

记者：所以，光之战士是怎么成为你们的导师的呢？

吟游诗人：是在他路过的时候正好把被野兽纠缠的我们救下来了，当时那个男人挡在身前的样子非常威风，彻头彻尾地是个英雄啊。

记者：看来这是你们的相遇，后来呢？

吟游诗人：全艾欧泽亚都知道，他是个出名的滥好人。护送受伤的我们回城后，本来我们以为那就是最后一面了，没想到他帮我们付了医药费之后，他用十分嚣张的语气，（清嗓子）说：“把你们的医药费和装备修理费给我还上，在那之前，你们就听我的。”一开始还以为是要给他做牛做马，完全没想到是要接受他的指导和训练。

记者：想必你们应该很感激吧？

吟游诗人：是的，没有他的帮助和教导，我们小队的人肯定不能活到现在。

黑魔法师：最后我们也没能还上那些钱，因为他拒收了。

记者：我记得在上一个话题中，他在某些方面是很爱节省的？

黑魔法师：对他人慷慨，对自己吝啬吧。

** **孩子气的英雄** **

记者：可以再让我多了解下他“调皮”的方面吗？

猫魅族冒险者：哈哈，你说这个我可就来劲了！（冒险者搬动椅子面向记者，）就像他们之前所说的那样，一开始他会摆出一副凶狠的样子，应该就是想在我们面前树立威信吧？不过，用不着多久，无论是谁都会发现他并不是习惯绷着脸的人。也就是说，他会忍不住笑起来啦。

记者：这可和一般的评价对上号了！经常笑起来的人看起来确实是比较随和。

猫魅族冒险者：所以很快我们都不怕他摆凶脸了，甚至还会拆穿他。我现在还记得清清楚楚，当时我们拆穿后一溜烟全跑了，他站在原地挠挠脑袋的表情，哈哈哈哈哈！！（冒险者和自己的队友锤着桌子大笑起来）

鲁加族冒险者：但是在这之后，为了管教我们，他就开始唠叨了，比之前还要严重很多，感觉像打开了什么开关一样。

拉拉菲尔族冒险者：我之前说他啰嗦的模样很老气，结果他整整一个星期没理我！

猫魅族冒险者：你该不会是当面说的吧？

拉拉菲尔族冒险者：——本来是背着说的啊，被他听到了！

记者：虽然显得很烦人，但是现在看你们的实力，他的唠叨还是能起作用的吧？

鲁加族冒险者：是啊，现在耳边好像就能听到呢。

敖龙族冒险者：我们好像在开光之战士批斗会呢，记者小姐藏好这篇报道，等他回来的时候不要告诉他哦。

（众人大笑，这时记者才发现很多不属于受访者的人们也在听这些冒险者们的发言。）

敖龙族冒险者：我们拆穿他不只是因为他老是笑，主要是因为他很喜欢捉弄我们。

记者：是像之前那位一样被精金幼龟追着跑吗？

敖龙族冒险者：差不多，他曾经骗我们吃很难吃的肉，夸得天花乱坠，训练了很久的情况下，我们没多想就大口咬下去，结果他看着我们扭曲的表情笑得像个小屁孩，难怪他手里的肉跟我们的不一样。

拉拉菲尔族冒险者：他没吃饱，还从我手里抢肉吃！虽然那是他猎的也是他烤的……

猫魅族冒险者：不过他做饭确实好吃。

人族冒险者：你们有没有跟他一起睡过大通铺？（酒馆中央的一些冒险者附和）他的睡相太差了，我差点被他睡扁，被子也被他踢走了，一整夜下来除了他旁边的人都没睡好。（笑）

精灵族冒险者：他还会编恐怖故事吓人呢，当时我们几乎没睡，他在外面守夜，早上的时候看我们一脸不清醒，还说“早知道让你们出来跟那些鬼怪聊天，我去睡觉好了……”

敖龙族冒险者：不过，记者小姐，他只是对我们这些后辈这么过分，对别人很客气的。

记者：我懂，这是你们感情好的体现嘛，你看你们光是聊他都有聊不完的话题呢。

人族冒险者：怎么没有人来管管他啊，净是欺负我们！

拉拉菲尔族冒险者：你可能不知道，他指导我们小队的时候，因为喝酒太多被管起来了，那段时间可消沉了。（憋笑）

人族冒险者：什么！！那是谁管的他！！我一定登门拜谢！

（旁边的猫魅族冒险者对着人族冒险者耳语几句，他们怪笑几声后不再提起这个话题）

** **两个疑问** **

记者：接下来是最后的提问环节，有两个问题。第一个是关于各位冒险者的问题，有很多人很好奇为什么你们的队伍很少有人员变动，这是为什么呢？

拉拉菲尔族冒险者：……这只是巧合吧？

精灵族冒险者：或许不是，一个队伍的维持，少不了队友之间的相处磨合。从今晚大家相谈甚欢这一事实来看，也许我们从他身上学到的东西远比我们想象的要多。

记者：第二个问题，这是一位朋友托我问的，光之战士是不是一个善良迟钝的青年？

鲁加族冒险者：你说的这个朋友……究竟是不是你自己？

记者：这不是重点！

人族冒险者：善良是肯定的，但是迟钝么……有时候感觉他是挺迟钝的，可能得看什么方面吧。

记者：比如说？

人族冒险者：比如恋爱关系和性关系啦，还有关于他的桃色新闻之类的……有可能是觉得害羞吧。而且你看他都三十多了，还没听说过他和哪个人有确实的交往关系。

敖龙族冒险者：我倒觉得他是装出来的迟钝，装傻才能躲掉很多不必要的追求。

记者：不必要的？

猫魅族冒险者：有可能人家已经有固定关系了，但是咱们也没有确凿的证据。记者小姐，你用这种眼神看着我们也没用。

** **

（时间不知不觉已经过去了好几个小时，这场愉快的酒馆小聚会已经步入了尾声，不少冒险者已经醉倒，并由他们的同伴们带回旅馆休息。这时，一位冒险者向记者提出了问题。）

占星术士：记者小姐，今天的采访结果是否让你觉得很意外？

记者：多少有些意外，不过我们一般人都是通过媒体采访了解他，不如你们认识得深。

占星术士：就算是英雄，本质上也不过是个普通人，私下的模样一般都不会符合人们“理所当然”的想象吧。我们也不过是看到他的其中一面而已。

不知道光之战士能不能看见这篇采访呢？虽然这些冒险者们口头上说不愿意，但是他们的笑容中充满了爱和思念，相信光之战士也不会怪罪他们的这份真情吧。


End file.
